


Dream Slips into Baby Space

by i_am_abbyy



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby space, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little dream, Milk, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Dream involuntarily slips into baby space when George and Sapnap decide he is too stressed and coax him into regressing.This was a request by an amazing person called TheBabyKiwi! I hope you enjoy this and I hope it helps you :D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Dream Slips into Baby Space

**Author's Note:**

> CG’s: Sapnap and George  
> Little: Dream 0-3

“I swear Dream if you don’t stop screaming, I’ll come in there and chuck a jug of water on you” George shouted from the room opposite Dream’s, “Oh shut up George stop complaining to him you’re just as bad with your screeching” Sapnap yelled from his office.

Dream was streaming without a mic so nobody could hear the 3, who hadn’t confirmed they were living together, arguing across the hallway. The chat went wild as Dream kept winning game after game, it was 3am for them and George was trying to sleep but obviously unable to do so due to the constant shrieking.

After 4 hours of streaming from 12am to 4am, Dream decided to log off and try to get some sleep with which he was unsuccessful, he walked through to the kitchen where he found Sapnap eating a pizza, “Sap… It’s 4am dude why the heck are you eating pizza?” He started to wheeze uncontrollably. 

He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and some fruit salad, heading back to his room where he heard George snoring loudly, he poked his head round George’s bedroom door and saw him flat out on his bed with his mouth open. He took this as a perfect opportunity and threw a blueberry into his open mouth causing him to wake up spluttering. 

Dream laughed extremely loudly and darted back towards his room and locking the door preventing George from getting in, he was wheezing at the other man’s attempt to gain entry but obviously resulting in failure. 

“OH MY GOD DREAM” George shouted storming off back to his room. Dream turned his lights off and switched on his tv to watch Netflix whilst he ate falling asleep soon after. 

Sapnap had heard all of the commotion from the kitchen and decided to investigate what the commotion was, he walked into George halfway down the hallway, “Hey what’s up?” He questioned the smaller man, “Oh it’s nothing, Dream was just being annoying as per usual, I’m going to bed now I’ll see you in the morning” George walked past Sapnap and went back to sleep leaving Sapnap alone in the hall. 

He decided to grab the spare key he had for all of the locks in the house and unlocked Dream’s bedroom door, upon entering he was met with clutter below him and the surfaces were covered in even more rubbish and empty cups and bottles and plates. His face dropped, he had wondered why Dream was always in such a bad mood and now he knew why. 

This wasn’t good for his mental health at all and so he walked to George’s room with a steady pace, once entering the other man’s room he woke him up with a slight shake to the arm, “George you need to wake up, Dream’s room is a mess, and we need to help him” George had a concerned look on his face and sat up.

“What are you on about Sap?” He replied, “Well you know how he’s in a really crappy mood lately I think that’s the reason why and the fact that he’s streaming and working to this time too” It all made sense now.

The pair sat together on the bed contemplating what to do and then George remembered a conversation they had all had a couple of months ago, “Sap do you remember in December when we spoke to Dream about his regression?” Sapnap rapidly looked up and made eye contact with the other, “Oh yeah I do, didn’t he say it was a coping thing for stress?”

“Yeah, that’s right, do you think he’s stressed?” George questioned. It all fit together now: the mess of his room, the terrible sleep schedule and the lack of effort. “I think he needs a pick me up” Sapnap said in response, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom opening Dream’s cabinet.

Inside there was some shampoo, body wash, a comb, his toothbrush and toothpaste. Looking to the left he noticed a green box with parrot and smiley stickers on it so out of curiosity he opened it revealing an array of pacifiers, sippy cups, colouring books, crayons and a fluffy blanket that smelled of lavender. He admired the box, his eyes scouring over the items constantly going back to the green parrot pacifier that suck out amongst everything. 

“George come here a second!” He called through to George who arrived at the door, “Yeah what is it- woah…” He was in awe at the items, “Oh my goodness it’s adorable, I think he needs to regress though as soon as, do we go wake him up or leave it until dinner?” 

“Let’s leave it until after dinner because he hasn’t got anything planned” At that the 2 exited the bathroom placing the box back in its rightful place beforehand and went to sleep. 

*Time skip to Dinner*

Earlier on in the day when Dream had gone to fetch some shopping George and Sapnap did a deep clean of Dream’s room to help him feel better. 

It was now 6pm and the sun had just set, they had ordered McDonald’s and were sat in front of the huge flatscreen tv watching Netflix. Sapnap had purposefully put Hotel Transylvania on to ease Dream into his younger mindset, surprisingly it had begun to work because Dream was beginning to suck his thumb unaware of the eyes observing him. 

Sapnap went to the bathroom to fetch the box from Dream’s cabinet after noticing the actions, minutes later he returned and sat next to Dream on the sofa putting an arm around him. He instantly pulled his thumb away trying to seem unsuspicious. “You alright Dreamie?” he asked in a gentle voice, Dream was always someone to crumble at pet names, so he was unable to come back to his older mindset. 

Sapnap shifted to hold Dream and began to rub circles on his back with his fingers, Dream was now falling further and further into his mindset and he couldn’t resist it any longer. “I wan milky pease Dadda” George looked over at the pair from the other side of the couch shocked at how fast their plan had worked, Dream repeated himself looking at George, “Yes of course darling” 

He stood up and picked out a blue sippy cup from Dream’s box and filled it up with milk and warming it up shortly after. “Hey bub, how about we get changed into something comfier?” Sapnap asked the little who was now lying on the man’s lap allowing him to play with his hair. 

“Mhm I wan get in my parrot onesie pease Daddy” Dream was relaxed at least and in the comfort of someone who truly cared for him. “George could you get his onesie on the way in please?” Sapnap called through to George who returned on cue with the boy’s milk and onesie. “Yeah, I already got it because I had a feeling he’d want it haha” 

He lifted Dream from Sapnap’s and placed him on the floor, the boy started giggling as George tickled his belly, “You’re such a cutie pie, aren’t you? Yes, you are!” He cooed at the boy who loved the praise, George dressed him in the onesie and placed him back onto the sofa covering him with the blanket in his box.

Sapnap checked the milk’s temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot and Dream crawled over to him and lay back in his lap as he did previously opening his mouth for the drink. “Open wide!” Sapnap gave Dream his milk and George sat on the other side of them playing with his fluffy dirty blonde hair, his green eyes gazing up in wonder and adoration at his caregivers. 

They noticed Dream had finished his milk and took the sippy away placing it on the table next to them, he gazed at the tv continuing to watch the movie and began to suckle on his thumb again. Sapnap noticed this, “Ah ah, we don’t suck our thumbs baby boy, here have your paci instead” 

He guided the boy’s hand away from his mouth and reached for the paci, Dream began to sob at the confrontation slipping younger than before, “It’s ok sweetheart don’t cry, Daddy is only trying to help you out” George comforted the small boy who just lay there gazing up at the ceiling not responding. 

As Sapnap came back to Dream to give him the paci he noticed the boy not responding to George, “Baby can you answer Dadda for me?” The boy didn’t respond, the pair looked between themselves when George decided to ask him a question, he hadn’t thought of asking before now. 

“Darling can you tell us how old you’re feeling so we know how to help” He didn’t gain a response except from the signal of a fist, “He’s in baby space I think, urm lets take him to bed because that’s probably what’s best for him.” Sapnap nodded his head in agreement and made sure to support Dream’s head as he stood up holding him close. 

The 3 went through to his now clean bedroom and lay on the huge bed inside, Sapnap lay closest to the wall, Dream next and then George. George turned calm music on connecting it to the sound system, the boy between them cuddled his blanket and babbled to himself.

The 2 beside him couldn’t help but look down admiring how adorable Dream looked right now, he was still suckling on his paci now cuddling in further to the 2 either side of him his breathing becoming deeper and the sucking coming to a halt.

He was finally asleep, stress free and in the embrace of his best friends and now caregivers who adored him.


End file.
